Scarit T. Malison
Scarlet Templars |alignment=Chaotic Good / True Neutral |faction=Alliance |class=Rogue |factionicon = Scarlet Crusade}} Scarit Thompson Malison (born July 28th, Year 12 ADP) is a master assassin, sellsword, and former officer of the Scarlet Templars. She is also an affiliate of the Uncrowned and a former member of the Defias Brotherhood. Physical appearance Scarit appears fairly small and young. Such is best evidenced by her short height and lacking physic, Her body type quite absent of female qualities. Lack of breasts and a not very curvaceous. Her rigorous training causes her to take a more muscular form. The muscle mass would appear fair amount of lean, lithe muscle. Where pale skin would cover her body, it would be overlayed with badly healed Scars. The wounds ranging from; slashes, burns, punctures and any other wound that one can imagine to receive and have heal over. This scarring would mainly reside about her back and back/outside of her arms. The nature of the scars would mainly appear as whip lashings and small grouped patches of burns. Between her shoulder blade would show a crude branding of some sort. The brand itself looked as if it was attempted to be tampered with, but would still well depict a sword and cog. Scarit’s eyes are a bright vibrant bottle green colour, the colour would well refract off different lighting and shimmer. Quite beautiful in nature, but quickly trumped by the sunken nature of the skin around her eyes. The sunken eyes taking a dark purple to them. The tired eyes would make her almost always have a half opened gaze. Her right eyebrow holds two nicked scars on it’s outer edge. Her left brow holding two piercings. Along with multiple piercing about the same side’s ear. The green eyes did well contrast her dark auburn hair and freckled features. Her freckles patching about the bridge of her nose and gather on her shoulders running some of the length of her arms. As well her back (from what one could make out) and legs. Her Auburn hair settle just below shoulder length and would usually be kept down and lopsided to the right. Personality and traits Scarit is an overall quieter person, she isn’t really one to strike up a conversation unless fairly intrigued to. And when she does talk it might depend on whom you are to get a different reaction. For the most part she is respectful, informative and straight to the point. The emotion behind her words might be hard to tell, since for the most part she speaks fairly monotonically and blandly. With that and her lack visible features, it would cause for hard to tell emotion. This way of acting is usually taken when she is in a place of representing her Order. Then, when she is comfortable with you; shit talking, joking and a cocky sense is given from her. But overall she can actually come off as a humble person, rarely ever boasting about herself. She is more known to defend/boast about things she might hold a deep regard to, usually close friends. But she rarely stray to that in big groups and is her more quiet, normal, bland self. Though, if in anyway you are “Below” Scarit, in her eyes, you will know no such wellness of her. She will speak uninterested in social ways of things with you, especially when on the job. On the special occasion that she take a liking to subordinate or at least respect them. With these clashing personality traits, it would best be seen as, “She has her good days, and her bad days”. All would vary on the nature of interactions and how she is feeling. Morals Scarit is never one to judge someone let alone voice her opinion. When it’s needed it's a short worded answer, unless asked for more or she holds a strong feeling towards the topic. She was raised off morals to Judge a person of who they are, not what. History Soon to come in a nearby future. Notes and references Category:Rogue Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Scarlet Crusade